


Close Enough

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where they are isn't quite a desert island. Spoilers for 7x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

“What the hell, Cas?!” Dean shouted into the darkness, not really expecting an answer and jumping when he got one, centimetres away from his ear.

“Like I said, it’s not hell, it’s purgatory. And you’re going to have to learn how to be quiet.” Castiel whispered.

“Where did you go?” Dean turned to face him.

“To see if there was anywhere safe we could go.”

“And is there?”

“No.”

“Great.”

“It could be worse.”

“Oh yeah, we could be stuck at Disneyland playing peek-a-boo with Snow White!”

“Quieter Dean.”

“How can you be so calm about this?”

“Because I fail to see how not being calm will help. Do whatever it is humans do to calm down. Imagine yourself on a deserted island.”

“I _am_ on a deserted island. But instead of palm trees, I’ve got the woods from _every horror movie ever_ and instead of girls in bikinis playing volleyball, I’ve got you, in hospital pyjamas, telling me to calm down!”

“It doesn’t appear to be working.”

“No.”

“Would you prefer me to make it palm trees and girls playing volleyball?”

“You can do that?”

“Not exactly, no.”

“Then no. Thank you.”

“Then what do you want, Dean?”

“I want to be back home. I want to be chopping the heads off those damn Leviathan. I want a drink and the first website that comes up when I type in _Japanese twins_. I want my car back. And actually, yes, I would like some frickin’ palm trees, if that’s not too much to ask!”

The world around him rippled and every dark looming tree turned into a bright, cheerful palm tree.

“Well, that’s a start.” Dean muttered, a tiny bit scared.

“That’s why you need to talk quietly here.”

“WHAT ABOUT MY VOLLEYBALL GIRLS?!”

Nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #36: Gilligan's Island @ [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
